


if i gave you a secret, would you keep it

by spheeris1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Desire, F/F, pleasure and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: drabble // villanelle p.o.v. // title from 'cry baby cry' by unloved // set mostly in episode 5 // The wondrous weight of desire upon an assassin





	if i gave you a secret, would you keep it

/

_“Wear it down.”_

You have stories buried somewhere in your skull. You've never told them, but they are there, tiny refrains written upon the back of your brain. Easy to ignore. Easy to forget.

_“Sorry baby.”_

You have impulses, desires that are harder to ignore, and they are blood red and they are frantic and they have a name now, one that you say silently – over and over – like a silly child's song.

_“Don't run.”_

You might be talking to someone else, but you might be talking to yourself a little bit, too.

/ /

Before you cut your way through the trees and the underbrush. Before you grin and watch the dirt dance up by her feet. Before the iron touches your lips. Before her eyes go wide...

...Before all of that, there is a moment, a moment so delicious and sickening that it damn near chokes you. It catches in your lungs, it presses down hard on your chest – this moment, this single stilted breath – it nearly topples you over.

It. This. Her.

Her – a wave rolling up, overtaking you, both frightening and tantalizing, and you want to dismantle her and you want her to tear you apart, and it makes you giddy and it makes your muscles go weak.

Her – a piece about to be played, a ghost in your bones, a face in the mirror and from around the corner, and you want her fear and you want her delight and you want to be found out by her and you want...

...You want her. Anyway you can get her.

/ / /

Nearing Paris, with viscera still under your nails and your face still damp from the rain, you close your eyes, head against the glass, and you can still hear her screaming, still see her dark eyes studying, still feel all the places where you touched her, still smell yourself on her skin.

And you slowly smile into the surrounding night, letting the shadows cover and carry you away.

/

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to some songs and this happened.


End file.
